My Giant Boyfriend
by DisneyGal1234
Summary: Jessy's potion turns Sasuke into a giant, Will Daisy and her friends return him back to normal? Full Summary inside
1. The Potion

**Here is another story made by yours truly and Subuku no Jess. I hope you all like it!**

_Summary: After Sasuke comes home from a hard mission, Daisy and her friends try to heal him with a special medicine all by themselves. But when Jessy's growth potion is added and Sasuke grows into a giant, it's up to Daisy to figure out what to do or she'll have a giant boyfriend forever._

* * *

**Ch.1: The Potion**

It all started on a clear sunny morning in the Hidden Leaf Village. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and a ninja named Daisy Sarutobi was rushing to get to the store.

"Please, Please, be open" Daisy said as she ran.

Just then, she saw her friends Jessy Krelborn and Sakura Haruno.

"Daisy, why are you in the store early?" Sakura asked

"Well, I just want to get something for Sasuke-kun when he comes back from his mission today." Daisy answered.

Just then, she saw from a distance that the store was open.

"See you all later!" Daisy said and ran to the store. She also needed to get groceries for her mother

"What was that all about?" Jessy blinked, not sure what was going on.

"You know Daisy. Always buying presents for Sasuke when he comes back from a mission" Sakura said.

"Oh. Ok, that is so nice of her" Jessy said. Both girls began to wait for Daisy.

* * *

**With Sasuke...**

The Uchiha of the hour was literally dragging himself to the Village Gates, breathing heavily as he did so. He had many bruises on himself and he had the sharingan eyes on as well. The mission that he just went to was tougher than he thought he would be. He couldn't wait to go back to his Daisy.

Sasuke then saw the Leaf Village gates. "Here I come Daisy-chan, wait for me" Sasuke said breathing heavily.

* * *

**Back at the store...**

"How long has it been since Daisy got in?" Jessy asked in a bored tone, looking at a watch.

"About fifteen minutes." Sakura answered.

"Wow, that seems long."

Suddenly, both of them saw Daisy coming with bags on her hands.

"I'm here" Daisy announced.

Just then, all three girls saw Sasuke on the ground.

"Well, you got here in time." Jessy said, pointing at Sasuke. "Here's your boyfriend now."

"Sasuke-kun!" Daisy dropped her bags and ran to Sasuke, trying to lift him up. Sakura joined her.

"Don't just stand there. Help!" Sakura shouted to Jessy.

"Okay!" Jessy joined in.

All three girls began to help Sasuke up.

"Daisy-chan" Sasuke said as he saw his girlfriend.

"Shhh. It's okay. You're home." Daisy said, "What happened to you?"

"Mission was really tough. I fought but got hurt on the way here" Sasuke said then he passed out.

"**SASUKE-KUN!**" Daisy yelled.

"Let's go to Sasuke's house, **ON THE DOUBLE**!" Jessy declared.

The three girls ran to the Uchiha household, carrying Sasuke with them.

Daisy and the girls began to come to the Uchiha house.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun. We are almost there" Daisy said

Before they could enter the house, they heard a certain knuckle-headed ninja, "Hey, girls! What's up?"

"No time, Naruto!" Jessy said, grabbing Naruto's wrist. "You gotta help us with Sasuke!" Everyone went inside the house.

Daisy began to place Sasuke on the couch.

"Well, what to do know?" Daisy asked.

"We should make something for him that could heal him." Sakura suggested.

"That's a good idea." Jessy agreed.

The two began to turn to Daisy.

"Yes?" Daisy asked.

"Daisy, you do the potion for Sasuke" Jessy said.

"Me? You think I can do it?" Daisy asked, worried since she had never done it before.

"We're sure you can. We could get the rest of the ingredients while you and Naruto can take care of Sasuke while we're gone." Sakura said.

"Ok. I guess I can do that" Daisy said.

Sakura and Jessy began to go for the ingredients.

"Naruto, what am I'm gonna do" Daisy said.

"Well, I see Sakura and Granny Tsunade do it a bunch of times... if they could do it, so can we!" Naruto explained with a smile. "All we need are some potions and herbs, mix them all in a bowl, and give it to Sasuke."

"What kind of potions?" Daisy asked. Naruto looked around the room until he saw something that Jessy forgot on a table. It was a green potion bottle labeled "Growth", but Naruto couldn't see the label. He picked it up with glee, "This kind of potion!"

Daisy began to look at it.

"Do you think this potion will help Sasuke-kun?" Daisy asked curiously.

"Yeah, I think he will be okay after this" Naruto said.

Just then, Sasuke began to wake up

"Ugh! What's going on?" Sasuke groaned, then saw Naruto, "Idiot, what are you doing at **MY** house?"

"Uh oh, looks like we need to give Sasuke an antithetic!" Naruto exclaimed. He got a wooden mallet from the floor and hit Sasuke's head with it, making the Uchiha faint again.

"Now, we can give him the potion." Naruto nodded.

Daisy began to look shocked at what just happened.

"Well, do we need to wait for Jessy and Sakura first?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, but we have to set the whole thing up so when they come, we could do it quickly." Naruto explained.

Daisy shrugged, "Okay." She then made sure that Sasuke was comfortable while Naruto got a bowl and put the potion in.

Naruto began to put the potion on the bowl.

"All ready, believe it" Naruto said.

"I hope this works" Daisy said.

Just then, Sakura and Jessy came.

"We're here and got the herbs!" Sakura said with a smile, but looked to see Jessy gasp, "What's wrong?"

"I thought I felt my 'Naruto is being an idiot' senses tingling." Jessy said.

"Ah, you're just imagining things." Naruto said, "C'mon, let's do this!"

Both girls began to give Daisy the herbs as she began to mix them with the potion. As she got done, she began to walk to Sasuke.

"Drink this, it will make you better Sasuke-kun" Daisy said.

Sasuke woke up with a bump on his head and he looked to see Daisy. He smiled, "Thank you, Daisy-chan."

Daisy brought the bowl to Sasuke's lips and he slowly drank his medicine down.

"I think Daisy did a good job on this" Jessy said.

"by the way, Naruto what kind of potion did Daisy used?" Sakura asked.

"That green one on the table" Naruto said.

"Did you know what it said?" Jessy asked.

"Nope, but it looked like a healing one." Naruto said.

Jessy began to look carefully at the potion. She turned it around and found out that it said "Growth" written on it.

"Uh, Oh" Jessy said.

"What?" Sakura asked

Jessy looked at Sasuke, but didn't see anything wrong with him. "Phew! Well, that one was a dud."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura wanted to know. Daisy blinked, confused.

"Sasuke-kun? What is happening?" Daisy asked as she saw Sasuke growing.

"Daisy-chan, what is wrong with me?" Sasuke asked as he looked at himself.

"What the- He wasn't supposed to grow that fast!" Jessy gasped, then glared at Naruto, "What did you do to my growth potions?"

"I...I...I mixed them all together" Naruto said.

Jessy began to run to him and punch him hard.

"**YOU IDIOT**!" Jessy said.

"What have I done? I was trying to help Daisy" Naruto said.

Suddenly, the ceiling collapsed on everyone's heads as Sasuke grew some more.

Daisy began to turn her head to Naruto.

"Naruto, what potion did you gave me?" asked Daisy.

"Well, Jessy said it was a growth potion" Naruto explained.

Daisy began to look at Sasuke and said, "great, now I have a giant boyfriend".

Soon, Daisy saw the ceiling going to her head.

"Sasuke-kun!" Daisy yelled

"Sorry!" Sasuke shouted back, "I couldn't help it."

"Come on, let's go!" Jessy yelled. Everyone ran out of the building to see how Sasuke had grown.

"Oh my..." Daisy said and she began to faint.

"Daisy" Jessy said and help her friend up.

Sasuke began to see his girlfriend on the ground.

Thinking he did this, Sasuke began to hold Daisy on his palm.

Daisy gasped when Sasuke picked her up and lifted her up to his face slowly, making her blush.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, concerned, "I'm sorry..."

Daisy began to smile.

"Is not your fault Sasuke-kun, I think I should be the one sorry" Daisy said still blushing.

"for what Daisy-chan?" Sasuke asked.

"For how you are right now, big, I think is my fault, I'm sorry" said Daisy a little sad.

Jessy began to look at the cute moment between Daisy and Sasuke.

"Actually, Naruto was the one that gave Daisy the potion, and that is what made you big" Jessy said.

Naruto began to laugh nervous.

"Well, if you hadn't been all beaten up and bruised, this would never had happened." Naruto yelled. He then gulped when Sasuke glared at him and his giant foot was posed to step on Naruto.

"**WAIT SASUKE**, Maybe we can do something about this" Naruto said.

"You told my girlfriend to use this potion" Sasuke said angry.

Daisy looked at Naruto with an angry glare too.

"But I didn't know! I'm sorry!" Naruto pleaded, but Sasuke had lifted his foot up.

"Guys, stop fighting!" Jessy said, "It doesn't matter now. We just have to take care of Sasuke until he gets back to normal... then blame Naruto."

"Thanks Jess- Wait a minute, **HEY**!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura and Daisy began to laugh.

"Sakura-chan, Daisy, is not funny" Naruto said.

"The blame goes to you Naruto" Daisy said

"But why?" Naruto sobbed.

"Because you're our favorite baka, that's why." Jessy smiled a little.

At that moment, Sasuke stopped growing.

"Jess, what happens after Sasuke stops growing?" Daisy asked.

Jessy began to look at the giant Uchiha.

"I can't really tell... since we put other herbs in the mix, it would be a while until Sasuke turns back to normal." Jessy explained. "This had never happened before."

Daisy then started to freak out a little.

"Ahh, what do we do, what do we do?" Daisy asked the audience.

* * *

**Oops, looks like Sasuke grew to a giant and now Daisy and her friends have to find a solution to have him back to normal.**


	2. Friends come to help

**Here is the next chapter where my friends help me with my little "Giant" problem.**

* * *

**Ch.2: Friends come to help**

Daisy began to look at Sasuke.

"Maybe Raina and the rest can help us" Daisy said.

"Daisy, are you sure you want to get them involved?" Jessy asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, it's not like they could just poof up here and help us."  
Just then, white smoke appears and the Mystery Case Files come up from the smoke.

"**GIRLS**" Daisy and Jessy said and began to hug thier friends.

"Hola Daisy, did you called us for something?" Raina asked.

"Si, is a big mystery" Daisy said.

"Ok, what is it?" Tracy asked

Daisy pointed to the giant Sasuke, who just waved at them.

"**OMG!**" All the other girls screamed and held each other in fright.

"girls, girls, no need to fear, is just Sasuke-kun, in giant size" Daisy said calming down the girls.

"and I made him big" Naruto added.

Sakura punched Naruto for him to shut up.

"Wait, why isn't Jessy in hyperstate by now?" Starz asked.

"Because it's Sasuke. Sasuke doesn't deserve it." Jessy said, only for Daisy to glare at her, "Well, I mean he's Daisy's boy."

Daisy began to put her hand on Jessy's shoulder.

"is ok Jessy, and thank you" Daisy said.

Jessy began to smile at her friend's compliment.

"Well, what can we do to help Sasuke?" Emmy asked.

"Well, don't you have a magic spell we can use?" Daisy asked.

Every girl shook their heads, "Nope."

Daisy began to hit her head on a wall, while Sasuke looked at her worried.

Raina and Tracy began to walk to her.

"but we know someone who can help us" Raina said.

"Yeah, maybe Cedric or Seamus know what to do" suggested Tracy

* * *

**Few minutes later...**

"We... don't... know... what... to... do!" Cedric and Seamus yelled in unison as they waved their wands at Sasuke, but nothing happened.

Everyone began to put their head down in shame.

"What can we do? How can Sasuke-kun return to normal, is my fault, I knew it that is **MY** fault" Daisy said as she began to cry.

"We tried Daisy, I'm sorry" Starz said.

Sasuke looked at how sad Daisy was

"Please don't cry and blame yourself. You only tried to heal me." Sasuke said, picking up Daisy and gently cuddling her close to his cheek so she could feel better. Daisy sniffled a little and tried to calm down.

"Well, there's one person that can help us." Emmy said, getting an idea.

"Really? Who?" Sakura asked.

"We can call OogieJess Hyde!"

Daisy looked up, confused. "Who's OogieJess?"

Suddenly, a record scratch is heard.

"**WHAT?**" Everyone else screamed in unison.

"You don't know who OogieJess is?" Raina asked. Daisy shook her head.

"He/She's Jessy's monster form."

Daisy began to blink a couple of times.

"Jessy has a monster form?" Daisy asked.

Jessy nodded and began to transform to her monster form.

"**HELLO DAISY**" OogieJess said.

"AH!" Daisy yelped and hid in Sasuke's hair, "It's Oogie Boogie in Jessy's clothing!"

"Daisy, calm down." Tracy said, "It's still Jessy."

"It's okay, Daisy-chan. I know OogieJess once. She's nice once you get to know him/her." Sasuke said, getting Daisy out of his hair before putting her down slowly.

"O-O-Okay." Daisy stuttered while OogieJess gave her a warm smile before looking up at Sasuke.

"So what's happening?" OogieJess asked.

"Well Daisy and Naruto accidently mixed a growth potion in some medicine for Sasuke." Raina explained.

OogieJess nodded, then turned to Sakura. "Do you know what kind of herbs you used for the medicine?"

"Yes, a little. Why?" Sakura tilted her head.

"I want you to go to the Fifth Hokage and tell her what happened so she could help. Hopefully, she would know what kind of herbs we used and how to take them out so we can shrink Sasuke."

Sakura began to nod as she left to the Hokage tower.

Daisy began to turn to OogieJess, "Do you think this can help Sasuke-kun?" Daisy asked

"Yes. I'm really sure. After this, I would need-" OogieJess just realized something, "Oh no... the fangirls..."

"**FANGIRLS**" Daisy and Sasuke yelled at the same time.

"Don't worry Daisy, MCF, let's help our friend Daisy and Sasuke" Emmy said.

"Alright!" All the girls nod and they and Emmy run to find any traces of fangirls.

OogieJess just stayed put and watched Sasuke and Daisy getting close, looking a little scared.

"Hey what is wrong?" OogieJess asked.

Daisy began to look at her friend.

"Sasuke-kun's fangirls hate me. They want to kill me, and I have not done anything bad to them" Daisy said.

"Do they hurt you?"

"Yeah, but Sasuke protects me. I don't know what he's going to do now since he's big." Daisy whimpered. OogieJess felt sorry until she/he had an idea.

"If you want, I can protect you while everyone keeps the fangirls away." OogieJess suggested, "With Sasuke's permission of course."

"Really? How?" Daisy asked.

Sasuke suddenly realized this and his eyes widened, "You are not going to eat her, OogieJess!"

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt her."

Sasuke began to sigh.

"I guess is fine with me" Sasuke said.

OogieJess began to eat Daisy.

"There, safe and sound" OogieJess said.

"Daisy-chan, are you okay in there?" Sasuke asked worried about his girlfriend.

* * *

**Inside OogieJess...**

Daisy landed with a soft thud inside OogieJess, shaking her head a bit from the small fall. She saw that she was in a warm dark place like being covered in a blanket and there were bugs that made the monster swarming all around her.

"I'm okay... I think!" Daisy called out to Sasuke when she heard him. She sat down and got herself comfortable.

* * *

**Outside...**

OogieJess patted her stomach, then heard a few screams, "Oh no... the fangirls are here."

Sasuke turned around and saw his fangirls coming.

"**SASUKE-KUN!**" the fangirls screamed as they saw Sasuke.

"Aah" Sasuke yelled.

He then stopped screaming when he saw that the fangirls were surrounding his feet, looking like ants to him.

"Wow, this was less horrifying than I thought it would be." Sasuke said.

The fangirls began to look around for Daisy.

"**LEAVE SASUKE AND DAISY ALONE!**" OogieJess yelled

Oh great, it's the killer He/She again." One girl scoffed and turned away like OogieJess was nothing.

"Why don't you be a good gender-confused reject and tell us where that ugly Daisy is?" Another teased.

Daisy got so mad that she yelled out from OogieJess' stomach, "**SHE'S NOT A REJECT!**"

All the fangirls gasped.

"Yeah you heard me, OogieJess is a great friend. She is one of the greatest friend I have" Daisy yelled.

OogieJess and Sasuke began to gasp.

"Daisy" OogieJess said.

"Daisy-chan" Sasuke said

All of the fangirls were shocked to hear Daisy yelling from inside the monster, but Daisy kept talking.

"She might be scary or disgusting to you, but she's my friend and I won't let you hurt her or Sasuke-kun!"

"We'd like to see you try!" The girls took out weapons and got in a fighting stance while Sasuke could only watch on in shock.

"OogieJess, I have an idea... just listen." Daisy said, then whispered the plan. OogieJess raised an eyebrow (if he/she had any), but nodded and started to concentrate. A purple aura started to glow in his/her fist while lightning started to form. OogieJess then lifted her fist high.

"Earth Style: Seismic Blast!" He/She shouted before giving the ground a strong punch. The purple aura blasted along with a large burst of lightning as Daisy yelled, "Thunder Strike!"

The fangirls screamed as the blast lifted them up high in the air and they were hit by the lightning, making them fly away.

Sasuke began to look amazed at what Daisy just did.

OogieJess began to look at the work done by her and Daisy.

"That was awesome!" OogieJess said

"I thought of that myself." Daisy said proudly. OogieJess smiled and hugged herself, hugging Daisy inside her.

"What's happening?" Daisy asked confused.

"I'm giving you a hug, silly! Thank you for standing up for me." OogieJess said.

Daisy began to smile.

"you're welcome mi amiga" Daisy said and hugged OogieJess back.

Sasuke began to look at the happy moment.

"and thank you for protecting me and Daisy-chan" Sasuke said.

"You're welcome." OogieJess said.

"What in the name that is the Leaf Village is going on here!" A voice shouted. Sasuke and OogieJess turned to see Lady Tsunade and Sakura running up to them.

"Lady Tsunade, hello" OogieJess said.

Sakura began to look around.

"Hey, where is everybody else?" asked Sakura

"Fangirls." OogieJess, Sasuke, and Daisy droned in unison.

"Oh." Sakura said with a nod.

"So it's true that Sasuke is now at giant size because of a failed healing potion." Tsunade said, looking up at the Uchiha.

"is my fault Lady Tsunade. I did this" Daisy said from inside OogieJess.

"no no Daisy-chan, don't say that" Sasuke said.

Tsunade began to think

"The best thing to do right now is to get Sasuke into a safe spot where no enemies would find him." Tsunade said. Sasuke got up and stood towering over everything.

OogieJess began to look at what Sasuke just did.

"OogieJess, what is happening?" Daisy asked.

"Lady Tsunade is taking Sasuke to a safe place" OogieJess said.

"I hope they find one so Sasuke-kun can be safe" Daisy said worried.

Sasuke picked up Tsunade and he walked off to find a spot, trying not to crush any buildings in his path. Before OogieJess and Sakura could follow them, Naruto came up to them, running.

"Hey, what did I miss- AH!" Naruto yelped and slipped into OogieJess' mouth, causing him/her to swallow Naruto down and the poor ninja landed right next to Daisy.

"Hello Naruto" Daisy said.

"Hey Daisy, where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"a place I think only Lady Tsunade knows where it is" Daisy answered.

"oh, ok." Naruto said.

* * *

**Outside OogieJess...**

OogieJess licked his/her lips in content as she made sure that Daisy and Naruto were okay before turning to Sakura, "Have you seen the girls yet?"

"Now that you mention it, I have not seen them" Sakura said.

OogieJess began to think, "where could they be?"

* * *

**With MCF...**

"Okay, we've been here for the last five minutes and where's the fangirls?" Tracy asked. She then saw all the fangirls flying away from the blast and landing right in front of the Mystery Case Files.

"I think we just found them" Emmy said.

The fangirls began to get up from the ground.

"I can't believe she actually did that" one of the fangirls said.

"Que?" Raina asked as she ran up to the girls.

"That big bug sack OogieJess had the nerve to eat Daisy and deny us of our Giant Sasuke-kun!" Another explained as the rest of the fangirls swooned.

Raina and Tracy began to look at them.

"That is what you all deserve for trying to steal Sasuke from Daisy" Raina said.

"Yeah, what she said" Tracy added

The fangirls sighed sadly before looking at the MCF in anger.

"Who are you to tell us what's right and wrong! We'll show you!" The fangirls pounced on the girls

"Oh my..." Tracy said.

Suddenly the fangirls and MCF saw Sasuke and OogieJess coming.

"Sasuke-kun!'" the fangirls said with hearts on their eyes

From inside OogieJess, Naruto complained, "It's always about Sasuke! Sasuke! Why can't it be me?" Daisy glared at him for that.

"Girls, I suggest you stop it before we have to get rough on you." Sasuke threatened while glaring down at the fangirls.

"**OMG**. Sasuke-kun is talking to us, how awesome!" the fangirls said while squealing.

MCF, Daisy, and OogieJess were glaring at them.

"Please tell me I was not like this Sasuke-kun" Daisy said.

"No, you weren't." Sasuke sighed.

"Just back off or you're going to get him mad." OogieJess warned.

but the fangirls were still swooning over the giant Sasuke Uchiha.

This sure made both Daisy and Sasuke angry.

"Daisy-chan, OogieJess, let's team up to get these annoying girls out" Sasuke said.

"Us too" MCF said.

"Nuh-uh, no us too. I don't want you four to get hurt." OogieJess shook her head.

"Oh really?" Raina said while she karate chopped a fangirl out cold.

Everyone began to see what just Raina did.

"I take that as a yes" OogieJess said as she got ready to fight.

Everyone else got into fighting positions while the fangirls caught on and did so as well.

From inside OogieJess, Daisy began to look with determination.

"Okay, **NOW!**" Daisy yelled.

"**ATTACK, BELIEVE IT!**"Naruto yelled

Everyone then started to fight with lots of screaming to be heard all over the village

Later...

The fangirls began to touch their head for a really big headache.

"Ow, our heads" the fangirls said hurt.

Daisy and everyone began to cheer on seeing what they just did.

As the fangirls dragged themselves back to where they belong, Sasuke smirked. "Now that's a relief."

Daisy began to smirk back at Sasuke.

"Well, I guess that is a relief too" Daisy said.

Suddenly, she was out of OogieJess and also Naruto.

"Hey, why did you spit us out?" Naruto asked. "That was surprisingly nice in there!"

"Sorry, but I promised Sasuke that I would keep Daisy safe until the fangirls were away." OogieJess shrugged.

"Oh darn it" Naruto said.

"Thank you for proctecting me OogieJess" Daisy said.

OogieJess smiled at her friend before turning back to Jessy.

Jessy fell and fainted after using a lot of energy, but was picked up by Daisy.

Just then, Tsunade came back to see if everything's alright.

"is everything okay here?" Tsunade asked.

"Si, everything is fine here" Raina said.

Daisy looked at Jessy, "Please Jessy, don't die"

"I'm not dying... I'm tired." Jessy said in a sleepy tone.

"oops, sorry" Daisy said.

"is ok Daisy" Jessy said tired

Tsunade sighed, "ok, I think we can help Sasuke now".

"okay" Daisy said.

"I say we put him into the Forest of Death!" Naruto suggested.

"Naruto!" Sakura glared.

"What? No one would find him there!"

Everyone began to glare at Naruto.

"ok, ok, maybe Daisy can help Sasuke" Naruto suggested

"What?" Daisy asked.

* * *

**Well, it seems like we have fought some fangirls. What will happen next?**


	3. Rouge Ninjas Attack

**Here is the next chapter where we find out the villain of this story.**

* * *

**Ch.3: Rouge Ninjas Attack!**

"What?" Daisy couldn't believe what she heard. After she thought it was all her fault, everyone wanted her to help Sasuke.

"Are you sure I can do it?" Daisy asked, unsure of herself.

"Daisy, you can do it" Sakura said.

"well,** I DON'T THINK I CAN DO IT!" **Daisy yelled.

"yes you can" Raina said.

"We believe in you." Everyone else agreed.

"But, I messed up before... I don't want to ruin things again!" Daisy said, a little upset before she started to run.

"Wait, Daisy-chan!" Sasuke said, grabbing Daisy and lifting her up to his face.

"Daisy-chan, you can do this, if doesn't matter if you messed up last time, I believe in you" Sasuke said.

"but Sasuke-kun.." Daisy said a little sad.

"Sh..." Sasuke soothed, hugging Daisy close to his chest. "It's going to be okay. Do it for me?"

Daisy began to look at Sasuke and her friends and nodded.

"I will do it, for you Sasuke-kun, and everyone else" Daisy said.

Everyone began to cheer at Daisy's decision

"But I'll need some help." Daisy added.

"Okay!" Everyone nodded. Daisy went on Sasuke's shoulder and led him to a safe spot in a nice forest so he could rest for a while.

"You will ok Sasuke-kun, I promise" Daisy said.

Sasuke nodded before going to rest.

"Ok, let's do this" Daisy told everyone

"We would have to make an antidote for the potion." Sakura said. "We'll all make while you can take care of Sasuke."

"Right." Daisy agreed and stayed with Sasuke, but noticed Jessy sleeping next to Sasuke as well.

"I guess Jessy must be tired too. I guess I can stay with both of them" Daisy said.

She began to sit next to her boyfriend and best friend and began to take care of both of them.

Suddenly, Sasuke's stomach started to growl loudly, making Daisy jump.

"Uh oh! Sasuke-kun sounds hungry... I must find him something to eat... but how?" Daisy looked at Jessy and started to push her awake, "Amiga? Are you awake?"

Jessy began to wake up.

"I am now. What's the matter Daisy?" Jessy asked.

"I think Sasuke-kun is hungry" said Daisy.

"So...? Maybe you should try to give him food. If you'll excuse me, I'm going back to sleep." Jessy laid down again, too tired to do anything.

"Jessy?" Daisy tried to poke her friend, but she didn't budge. Daisy then frowned, "If you don't help me, I'll tell everyone what you do late at night with your pet plant."

Upon hearing that, Jessy got up and gasped, "You don't know anything!"

Daisy smirked.

* * *

**Flashback...**

At Jessy's house late at night, Jessy was wearing red silk pajamas as she had her back turned to a five foot tall green flytrap-like plant.

A deep voice suddenly said, "Feed me..."

"Does it have to be human?" Jessy asked nervously.

"Feed me!"

"Does it have to be MINE?" Jessy turned around and yelled at her plant.

"**FEED ME**!"

Jessy put a hand to her forehead as she cried, "Where am I supposed to get it?"

**End Flashback...**

* * *

Jessy's eyes twitched a bit before she got up and started walking down the path, "Come on, let's go get lots of food for your boyfriend before he wakes up."

Daisy began to nod and both if them left to find food for Sasuke.

"Do you know what can we find?" asked Daisy.

"Well, either we go to the nearest supermarket or-" The girls then stopped to see many fruit trees in front of them.

"I found **FOOD**" Daisy said happy.

"great. Now lets pick some for Sasuke" Jessy said.

They both picked up as much fruit as they could until Daisy heard from a distance Sasuke waking up.

Jessy began to hear it too.

"Daisy, what was that?" Jessy asked.

Daisy began to laugh, "is Sasuke-kun, I think he is awake"

They then heard the footsteps becoming louder.

"And I think he's looking for us." Jessy said. Sasuke finally got up to them, towering above as he pushed back some trees to see the girls.

"Where were you two?" Sasuke asked.

"uh...uh...getting some fruit for you Sasuke-kun" Daisy said as she held the fruit basket.

"Yeah, what Daisy said" Jessy added.

"Aw, you didn't have to do that for me." Sasuke sat down slowly, staring into Daisy's eyes.

Daisy notices this and stares at Sasuke too while blushing.

Jessy looks at this while holding the fruit basket.

The two lovebirds were inching close to each other, ready to kiss when Sasuke's stomach growled again.

Daisy suddenly came back to reality.

"Oh, yeah. Here is some fruit Sasuke-kun" Daisy said.

Sasuke smiled at his girlfriend and took some fruit from Daisy's hand.

"It's really small, but thank you." Sasuke chuckled a bit before sitting down and eating the fruit the best he could.

Jessy sighed, "I know you two are cute this way, but I like it better when Sasuke was back to normal."

"Yeah, I guess you are right Jessy. Me and Sasuke-kun look cute this way" Daisy said.

"But much better when I'm back to normal, so I can be with Daisy-chan" Sasuke responded as he ate while Daisy watches

"What's taking the others so long?" Jessy complained a little.

"Be patient, Jessy-chan. These things take time." Daisy said, still looking at Sasuke.

* * *

**Two minutes later...**

"What's taking **SO LONG**!" Daisy screamed before sulking against a tree.

"Patience Daisy-chan Patience, like you said, these things take time" Jessy said while Sasuke nodded.

"I guess we can wait" Daisy said.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Do we have everything?" Emmy asked as she and the rest of the group gathered all of the ingredients they needed.

"I guess so" Raina said.

"Don't worry, we have everything" Sakura said.

"Great, now Sasuke can go back to normal" Tracy said.

"As long as nothing bad happens, that is!" Naruto popped up from the window.

Starz turned to him and snapped, "Haven't you done enough lately?"

"I know you guys are mad at me still, but there's something that we should do."

"And what's that?" Sakura blinked.

"I think the guys from Sasuke's mission are at the village **RIGHT NOW**!"

"**OMG**" MCF started to yelled.

"Oh no, Daisy, Jessy, and Sasuke are in trouble" Sakura said.

* * *

**With Daisy, Jessy, and Sasuke...**

Jessy yawned and tried to start a conversation, "So, what exactly did you have to do in your mission, Sasuke?"

"Yeah Sasuke-kun, what did you do?" Daisy asked.

"Well, I have to stop this people from attacking the village" Sasuke said as he remembers.

* * *

**Flashback...**

Sasuke began to walk at the village he had a mission on. He was looking around for anything supicious.

Before he could turn his head, a couple of shuriken flew past his nose and landed on the trunk of a tree making Sasuke looked back. More weapons came out and he jumped to dodged them.

Sasuke looked around until he spotted something, "There they are." Performing the handsigns, Sasuke shouted, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" He blew out small fire balls at every direction.

The fireballs began to attack the opponents from the direction. Sasuke began to look around and saw Daisy in front of him. What Sasuke did not knew what that he was under an genjutsu.

"Daisy-chan?, What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I was worried about you and I followed. Sasuke, please come back!" 'Daisy' pleaded, outstretching her arms. Sasuke was about to embrace her when she stuck out her foot and Sasuke tripped, then she picked him up and threw him against a tree.

"Daisy, what are you doing?. I though you love me" Sasuke said but realized something as 'Daisy' got near him and punched him in the stomach.

"You're not Daisy!"

In an instant, the genjutsu faded and Daisy turned into a Rogue Ninja Leader with a sword and he jumped into the air, sword ready in hand to strike down at Sasuke.

"Say goodbye, Sasuke Uchiha" The Rouge Ninja Leader said as he began to attack Sasuke.

Sasuke began to block the attacks then he remembers what he promised Daisy before he left.

* * *

**Sasuke's Memory...**

"Sasuke, will you be okay?" Daisy asked, worried about the boy, "You've been taking a lot of missions lately."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine and I'll come back every time. You can count on it." Sasuke reassured, putting a gentle hand to her cheek and rubbing it softly.

Daisy smiled and kissed her boyfriend's cheek, "I love you..."

**End Memory...**

* * *

Sasuke began to look determined.

"I love you too Daisy, and I'll come back to you, You can count on it" Sasuke said as he begin to attack the leader.

"You won't see your girlfriend...Once I finish with her" the Ninja said.

"Oh no you don't!" Sasuke yelled, kicking the ninja in the air and then zooming towards the leader's chest and swinging his leg down hard onto the body, shouting, "Lion's Barrage!"

Sasuke began to see that the leader was on the ground, hurt.

"Hmm. I guess that takes care of this, now to get this mission done and go back to Daisy-chan" Sasuke said and walked, but what he did not knew that the leader was behind him.

"Ninja Art: A Thousand Fists!" A voice said out loud.

"What the- **GAH**!" Sasuke screamed as he got jabbed and punched all over his body many times, making him cough out some blood and have many bruises all over.

The Rouge Ninjas began to look at Sasuke Uchiha all beaten up and unconscious.

"Let's attack the Leaf Village" the leader said as the rest of the ninjas left Sasuke all hurt.

**End of Flashback...**

* * *

Daisy just stared at her giant boyfriend while Jessy started to cry, drying her tears away.

"That was so romantic, yet dramatic!" She shouted.

Daisy began to look at Sasuke.

"So, you got hurt on the mission, for protecting me?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah I guess" Sasuke said.

"Oh... that was the most beautiful thing you'd ever did for me!" Daisy ran up and hugged Sasuke's fingers, lifting her arms up to get a big hug from him.

Jessy cooed as she saw Daisy and Sasuke together. Suddenly, she heard a voice.

"**DAISY, SASUKE, JESSY!**" Naruto yelled as he began to run to his friends.

"Naruto, what happened?" Jessy asked.

"Ninjas... taking over... another... giant... must **BREATHE**!" Naruto tried catching his breath.

Daisy stopped what she was doing, "Naruto... explain everything now!"

* * *

**What happened minutes ago...**

The Rouge Ninjas began to arrive at the Leaf Village.

"Okay, time to attack the Leaf Village and get Daisy Sarutobi captive" The leader said.

Emmy began to gasp. "They came for Daisy"

"What should we do?" Tracy asked. Sakura started to think up of something.

"One of us should transform into Daisy while the rest of us will try to ambush the group and confuse the enemy. But who?" Everyone paused, then slowly turned to Raina.

"Que? You want me to be Daisy?" Raina asked.

With the ninjas, the leader left his henchmen to attack the village while he went looking around to see a personal belonging to either Daisy or Sasuke. He went through the Uchiha compound and looked around until he spotted a bottle of growth formula lying on the ground. Curious, he picked it up and smelt it, recognizing Daisy and Sasuke's scent. Without thinking, he brought it to his lips and started to drink to formula.

Suddenly, he began to grow like Sasuke.

"Watch Out Daisy Sarutobi, here I come" the leader said as he went to look for both Daisy and Sasuke.

* * *

**With Sakura, Naruto and MCF...**

The girls and Naruto began to look for the ninjas with Raina transformed like Daisy.

"Where could they be?" Sakura asked.

"I hope they come soon. I'm not going to do this ever again!" Raina/Daisy said. Suddenly, the ninjas appeared, flying in all directions while terrorizing the village with their strength and jutsu.

"It's them!" Starz shouted. Everyone then prepared to fight.

"It doesn't get any better than this!" Naruto cheered, ready to battle, but stopped when he and all the girls heard loud footsteps coming towards them.

The Rouge Ninja leader came towards them.

"Hello, Miss Daisy Sarutobi" the ninja leader said. Raina/Daisy began to gulp.

"Where is your boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha?" the leader asked Raina and her friends.

Everyone froze, mostly due to the fact that... **THE NINJA'S HUGE**!

It took them awhile, but Raina/Daisy started to speak, "I don't know?"

"What do you mean, where's Sasuke?" Naruto glared up at the leader, "What are you going to do to him!"

"Is not of your business kid, just tell me where Sasuke Uchiha is" the leader said.

Raina/Daisy began to open her mouth to talk, but by accident transformed back to Raina as she laughed very nervous.

"Hola" Raina said.

"**RAINA!**" Everyone shouted.

"Perdon... I was nervous..." Raina apologized, only to gasp when the giant picked her up.

"Hey, put her down! Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as many shadow clones appeared and climbed on the ninja leader, trying to get to Raina.

The clones began to attack the ninja leader, but the real Naruto began to catch Raina.

"Gracias Naruto" Raina said.

"De nada Raina, now let's attack this ninja so he won't hurt Daisy or Sasuke" Naruto said.

"Or Jessy" Raina added, Suddenly, the ninja leader saw giant footprints ahead from him. He began to check them and realized they were Sasuke's footprints.

"Got you two now, Sasuke Uchiha and Daisy Sarutobi" the ninja leader said as he walked to that direction.

"Naruto, you go warn Sasuke, Daisy, and Jessy. We'll take care of him!" Sakura ordered.

"Okay!" Naruto jumped away. It was then that the rest of the rogue ninja surrounded the MCF and Sakura. The team of girls fought their way out and ran to stop the leader.

"If you want to hurt my friends, you have to pass through me" Sakura said as she fought the rouge ninjas.

"And us" MCF yelled.

* * *

**With Daisy, Sasuke, Jessy and Naruto...**

"I have to stop them" Daisy said as she walked away.

"No, you can't go!" Jessy pleaded.

"He's going to capture you and who knows what!" Naruto added.

Daisy sighed, "I know... but it's me that he wants. If I go to him first, then I'll stop him from killing Sasuke."

"Daisy..." Sasuke frowned.

"Sasuke, I have to do this, I promise you will be okay" Daisy said as she left leaving Sasuke, Jessy and Naruto. Sasuke began to look at Daisy leaving.

"Be safe" Sasuke said.

Daisy began to run to find the giant Ninja leader.

"You have protected me before Sasuke-kun, now is my turn to protect you." Daisy said to herself as she ran to find the enemy.

Suddenly, she bumped into something.

"Hey, Watch where you're going" Daisy yelled.

When she looked up, she saw a giant leg as wide as a tree trunk and two sinister eyes staring down at her.

"Uh... hi?" Daisy greeted, suddenly seeing how big the ninja leader was and backing away slowly.

"Not so brave anymore huh Miss Sarutobi" the ninja leader said as he grabbed Daisy.

"**AAHHH**" Daisy yelled.

Her screams were heard all over the forest and Sasuke listened, his eyes widened. Naruto and Jessy froze.

"Daisy!" Sasuke shouted, then frowned, "She must be in trouble."

"What are we waiting for, then? Let's go!" Naruto shot back. He jumped on Sasuke's shoulder and they were about to leave when an invisible force stopped them, "Huh?"

"Boys..." Jessy said in a deep voice, "Wait..."

The ninjas looked down to see Jessy glowing with dark hollow eyes, stopping them in their tracks.

"OogieJess, I have no time for this. I need to go to Daisy!" Sasuke yelled.

OogieJess glared up at the giant, "I know, but you need to shut up and listen. Rushing in now won't do anything. For all we know, the enemy could have Daisy and one wrong move will be her downfall."

"And what do you think we should do, then?" Naruto asked angrily.

OogieJess smirked, "Looks like you need my help... and I have a plan."


End file.
